The Harbinger
by ZodiacKiller
Summary: Set during and after the final moments of Invasion Of Pain Arc. Naruto returns to the Leaf Village but is not seen as a hero. What's he gonna do now. Bring Peace or Utter Destruction. Read On..
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fic. I will do my best for the grammar and formatting.

Key:

**[change of time/Location]**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**[Outskirts of the Leaf Village]**

Three figures stood in the dark confines of a giant hollowed out Tree, which on close inspection, looked like it was made of small Sheets of paper.

"You are an odd kid… You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I… will believe in you…"

"I will use Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth…"

"Nagato…You Can't…"

"No Konan, it's all right. All I am going to do is make a new choice."

'_If he performs the Jutsu with his current level of chakra, Nagato will… _

_He is willing to go that far for this boy…this mysterious child has changed Nagato.'_

Naruto stood back in shock as Katsuyu told him the effect of Nagato's Jutsu. All the villagers were coming back to life!

"Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really—"

* * *

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I am leaving the Akatsuki. Yahiko's dream and then Nagato's dream, both of them have been entrusted to you. You now embody those dreams. "

"You can stay in the leaf village before you leave, it's the least I can do for you…"

"Very Well."

* * *

He stood by his master's makeshift grave, looking in the distance. A slightly sad looking Konan made her way towards him. She had recently buried her two most precious friends and the memories just wouldn't go.

"So, ready to leave? ", he asked the blue haired woman.

"Yeah, I just hope that the villagers don't execute me the moment they see me", she said looking somewhat tense.

Her lips slightly curved up into a small smile when she heard him chuckle.

"Nah, they don't dig into emo chicks. Even if they did, most of them are too exhausted to witness the cheering sight of an execution." The last part was said with a frown on his face.

"Anyways, let's go."

The blue haired woman nodded and they leapt into the trees.

Meanwhile in Naruto's Mind:

'_I just hope that the villagers allow her to stay for a while. Knowing grandma Tsunade, she won't object. She believes in me, although she might have some suspicions. After all she is the hokage. But this sinking feeling...it won't go. I wonder what will happen once we reach the village.'_

Konan was also lost in her thoughts. She tried to put up a calm and composed front but a part of her was screaming to let it all out. The sorrow was unbearable. To say she was overwhelmed will be an understatement. The loss of Yahiko had its effect on her. And now Nagato too. She silently sobbed, knowing that she was the last of the trio. But still, after seeing Nagato put all of his hopes on the blonde boy and remembering the Rinnegan users last wish to her...

Her line of thought was suddenly broken as she heard a loud thud slightly behind her. Stopping her motion through the trees, she stopped on a branch and turned around. There was Naruto on the ground panting. She leapt from the branch and landed near him. There was a bit of concern on her face as she saw the boy lying in the dirt. He was tired and breathing raggedly.

Seeing the concern on her face, he quickly gave her one of his trademark foxy grins and said, "Don't worry. It's just that I have over exerted myself. Seems like my body hasn't grown accustomed to Sage mode as of yet."

He tried to get up but fumbled in his attempts and ended on the ground again. Seeing his misfortune, she offered him a hand and he took it shyly.

"Thanks. Just give me a moment and then we can continue." The blonde got up, found a suitable tree trunk and took support.

Putting his right hand on the trunk, he found himself lost in thought again. He sighed at the fact that finally he had met his father, who was none other than the fourth Hokage. Remembering how his father, Jiraiya and Nagato had all put faith in him. His eyes suddenly gleamed with determination.

'_I will never fail you. '_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1. I know that nothing of the intended story is captured in this one but it is just a prologue. I will post the second chapter as soon as i can.

2. Please Review. Any criticism is appreciated.

3. For the purpose of this fic, i am assuming the age of Naruto to be 17 and konan to be 29. Yes there will be a romantic development between the two but it will come along after a long time.

4. I know Konan's behavior might not be in sync with her usual nature in the original, but there is a reason for it which will be explained in the coming chapter.


	2. Return

**Author's Note:**Here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it.

Key:

**[change of time/Location]**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

The chapter may seem short. But I am trying my best to update the story and hence the short length of the chapter... I hope you understand.

* * *

**RETURN**

[**Ten Minutes Later**]

They both stood in silence watching the huge wall that surrounded the Leaf village.

"Uhhmm. Konan?"

"Yes", she replied.

"I think I shall go to the village first and make sure they understand what happened and why are you here. It's just that I don't want them to come to immediate conclusions and take actions that can harm you." Although there was a grin on his face, but she could see there was a hint of something else.

But what was this emotion? She couldn't figure out.

"I will be back in a short while..." He leapt over the wall and approached the village.

* * *

**[The Leaf Village]**

The people of the Leaf Village understood that the battle was won, as they saw the dead come back to life. But how, and where the final showdown took place were the two main questions in the people's mind. Katsuyu, who was about to tell what happened, suddenly disappeared with a poof due to lack of chakra.

The people turned their attention towards the wall as they heard someone shout,

"Naruto!"

There was the orange shinobi, with the ever present smirk on his face.

Kakashi: "Welcome Back."

Naruto: "Well I should be the one welcoming you back considering the fact that you were dead..."

Hearing this the older man smiled. Kakashi was very proud of his student. In a way, Naruto reminded him of his sensei...

"So, you have finally returned."

Naruto turned his head towards the source of this unidentified voice.

* * *

Konan sighed as she sat down with her back supported by a tree. Her mind was again lost in those never ending thoughts.

_'This boy. Why am I following him blindly? Perhaps the fact that he resembles Yahiko when he was younger. Or due to Nagato's words...'_

**{****Flashback}**

"I will use Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth…"

"Nagato…You Can't…"

"No Konan, it's all right. All I am going to do is make a new choice."

'_If he performs the Jutsu with his current level of chakra, Nagato will… _

_He is willing to go that far for this boy…this mysterious child has changed Nagato.'_

'Konan', the blue haired woman suddenly jerked as she heard Nagato talking to her with his mental communication channel*.

'Yes'

'I want you to take care of this boy, Konan', he said still using their mental communication channel.

'But why?'

Before she could get an answer the man's hair changed into white and a sudden stillness enveloped him.

'Nagato'

He was still smiling.

**{End Flashback}**

'_Nagato. I had never seen him like that before.'_

'_There is something about this boy… Something I can't describe. What is this feeling..?'_

'_Nagato believed in Naruto and… if Nagato believed in him, then I will believe in him as well. I will support his will and well-being to ensure peace in this world. It is what Nagato and Master Jiraiya would have wanted.'_

Her eyes shone with new found resolve. She had found a new purpose in life.

'_Plus he is not __that__ bad. I suppose…'_

'_Pfffft…. What am I thinking?'_

* * *

**[The Leaf Village]**

"Danzo", Kakashi exclaimed with a subtle hint of anger.

"Oh. I see you haven't forgotten me", said the old man.

Naruto's mind was racing.

'_So that is Danzo. The one who opposed Old Man Hokage. And the one who allied with __Hanzō of the Salamander to destroy the Akatsuki. The original Akatsuki.' _His face flashed with anger.

Kakashi: "Where were you during the invasion? Hiding under your bed?"

Danzo: "Do not jump to conclusions so fast young man. I was preparing and planning for the aftermath."

"And as for you, Uzumaki Naruto, you have to report for tomorrows Council Meeting.

It will be held 9:00 AM sharp. There are many things we would like to discuss with you." He turned around and started walking with his group of ROOT ANBU in tow.

Kakashi: "That man. He purposely told the members of the ROOT faction to not indulge in the battle for the Village."

Naruto could make out the frown on his face even under his mask.

"So, Kakashi sensei, say what happened in the village after I left to take care of Pain." , he said, feeling the need for a change of topic.

He did not use Nagato's name as it would lead to many questions which he wanted to avoid at the moment.

"Anything worth mentioning?" he asked his sensei.

Kakashi winced. A few seconds later he replied, "Lady Hokage… She has been in coma since she used up too much chakra to protect the villagers from Pain's devastating attack."

He heard Naruto mutter something under his breath before continuing, "And as for Danzo….." a slight sigh from Kakashi brought Naruto's attention back.  
"He has been named Acting Hokage by the council."

Naruto growled with dissatisfaction.  
"Now I will have to ask him." He said thinking about Konan.

Kakashi inquired, "About what? And what happened with the leader of the Akatsuki?"

Before Naruto could even think about answering the question, they both heard an exhausted person shouting frantically at the top of his lungs, "NAAAARUUUTO"

They both looked towards the source of the sound and saw a highly exhausted Yamato running desperately towards them.

He approached them and both Kakashi and Naruto winced at that unique look of horror on his face.

"What happened…..the nine tails…Naruto….." He said panting.

Kakashi: "Calm down Tenzō."

Yamato: "But what about the seal…."

Kakashi: "The seal is all right. We have won the battle."

Yamato sighed and slumped to the ground.

Naruto: "Seems like you could use some rest, Captain Yamato."

"Meanwhile I have to go see the 'Acting' Hokage. I need to ask for a favor."

Kakashi: "What favor?"

Naruto: "Well it's like this…. You remember the blue haired Akatsuki?... it turns out that she was not our enemy. Her and Nagato…. You know him by the name of pain…. They both were manipulated and used by the guy with the orange mask. He was the real leader of the Akatsuki." He said, remembering Nagato's revelations.

Kakashi: "And?" , his mind already knew what the blonde had to ask. He just wanted to confirm his suspicions.

Naruto: "Well…. Nagato sacrificed his life for the restoration of the villager's life and then this blue haired girl…. I thought that maybe she could stay in the Village for a while…" . He was slightly embarrassed.

Kakashi sighed.

"No, Naruto. It would be too dangerous."

"And can't you see… there is nothing left in the Village standing. Where will she stay after all?"

Naruto cursed himself for his childishness.

Seeing his current state, Kakashi continued, "But you can make camp outside the village. It would serve as a resting place for both of you. At least until tomorrow's meeting…." The silver haired ninja sighed mentally. At one hand he was proud at his student's kind heartedness. But on the other hand, he knew there was something that was going to happen at the meeting.

Naruto smiled and left for the place where he had left Konan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* I thought about this. I think the rinnegan can be used to make a mental link between two people and than both can talk to each other 'mentally'.

1. I fully intend to complete this story no matter what.

2. Any reviews will be appreciated.

3. Just to be clear, i will be using the names of jutsus and places as they were in the english dub of the anime. if anyone disagrees with this, kindly express your views in a review.


End file.
